The descriptive report hereof refers to a patent of invention request for a set that provides an electrical contract closing system, which is applied in a switch on distribution-type transducers. The system is operated from a couple of mobile elements placed in an adjacent form between them, working separately, through a ring gear attached to a spinning vertical-axis sprocket and a selector, sliding such mobile elements and locking them with springs against fixed elements (contacts) in order to ensure an effective and safe contact closing.